


His Little Demon

by Almightylord



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Preternatural dildo, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: An attempt to indulge herself in the Dragon Slayer—have him at her will and sadistic whim—Natsu turns the tables and takes the reins.





	1. His Little Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

Several weeks had passed since the dragon invasion and daily life had become laborious and remarkably dull. Rebuilding the city, aiding those wounded from the bout; there weren't many jobs posted other than damage control. And thanks to a particular dragon slayer's track record, fellow guildmates and soldiers wanted him off the streets and out the way lest he make matters worse. A prime opportunity, Mirajaine connived.

She managed to sneak Natsu to her room without drawing attention. Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Happy were nowhere to be seen, and Elfman and Lisanna were helping with citywide repairs. The slayer belonged to her for the evening, property instead of a person. Yes, property; Mirajaine liked that prospect. A thing, her little plaything—her bitch. Lisanna would be jealous if she caught them but an excuse would suffice. She could give Lisanna a turn, or better yet, instead of watching her sister cave to desires repressed since childhood, they could simply share him.

Except Natsu had other plans.

He pinned her against the wall. Natsu nudged her legs apart with his knee and pressed it against her. Mirajaine pursed her lips, withholding a yelp. She closed her eyes on a moan when he leaned in and whispered, "You're mine, Mira". So deep, so husky, so sexy. Mira's cheeks burned and she felt her pussy tingle in anticipation as he tore off her clothes and tossed her onto the bed like a ragdoll.

She remained still, awaiting being made his own. She knew this night would be a rough one, Magnolia's resident demon set on draining the dragon slayer dry, but maybe, just maybe, she might have bitten off more than she could chew.

Natsu's clothes joined her tattered dress. Mirajaine's gaze fixed on his prick. Veins pulsed through the blunt red organ, length and width breathtaking yet eliciting fear in the demon's heart. How would he fit? She stared at his unreadable expression, curious of the thoughts running through his mind. Truth be told there was nothing other than mutual lust for the would-be seductress. He appraised the beautiful naked body of Mirajaine, humming in satisfaction.

The tingle coursing through her became a rush of excitement when the head of his cock met her labia. He rubbed it against her entrance, teasing her, Mirajaine moving with the languid motion. Another wave of arousal swept through the shape-shifting magus. Whether he deemed her wet enough or had enough foreplay, Mirajaine couldn't tell, but he lined up his cockhead with her pussy, ready to charge in.

As he pushed his bulbous tip into her sex, Mirajaine inhaled sharply. Her hope that he would slip in gently faded along with her consciousness. Everything went white. Her back arched, eyes rolled shut, and obedient pussy stretched to accommodate Natsu's unmatched size. She barely participated as he fucked her; her hands lay on either side of her head, full breasts bouncing with each thrust. Each stroke drew a squeal of delight from Mira's lips as she savored the abuse his prick inflicted on her cunt.

Her passage grew slicker and the familiar sensation of arousal continued to swell in her groin and constricted in her stomach. Her cunt worked hard lubricating the rough tool, squelching as he pumped. A sudden cry from Mira and her pussy clamped in reflexive response. She came as a tsunami of ecstasy washed away any vestiges of self-control she had as she bucked and gyrated, hyperventilating in sheer pleasure. And sensing her increased arousal, Natsu hips accelerated.

His hands attacked her bouncing chest, fingers circling and teasing her nipples. Sweat coated her perfect form and dripped off his. They were warriors with stamina beyond normal human capacity. Natsu, one of the most energetic guild members of Fairy Tail, would not give in to exhaustion so quick. The slapping sounds of their bodies slamming together probably could have been heard throughout the household, moans joining the clamor.

Mirajaine watched Natsu's slick-coated prick vanish and emerge like an afterimage. She bounced on the bed due to his incessant pounding and spread her legs for him to have more access. He went after her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves in small, fast circles. The stimulation was exquisite and Mira fondled her own breasts. She smiled up at Natsu while groping and pinching, licking her lips, his strokes faster now.

Natsu pinned her arms to the comforter while she locked her ankles around his waist. His own pleasure built, finally dispensing the load that had been churning for weeks, bringing him to a standstill. Jets of hot come shot deep within her pussy, its warmth making her shudder and moan. During the lull he bent down and kissed her. His tongue invaded her already agape mouth, mirroring the intrusion of his cock. Mira wrapped her arms around his neck but the tender kiss didn't last much longer as he sat upright, grabbed her by the hair, and pulled her onto her hands and knees. Despite the incredible amount, remained Natsu semi-erect. "Suck it."

Gently taking hold of him in both hands Mira kissed the sensitive head of his cock and felt him tremble a little as she started to stimulate him. She began with long, slow licks from the base of his shaft to the tip, feeling him harden as he watched her head bobbing below him. She traced patterns along his thick shaft and around his swollen balls heavy with come. Mira pressed hard as she slid her tongue up a bulging vein and smiled to herself as Natsu flinched in pleasure. She teased and tickled the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue, never keeping the same motion for too long. She flicked her tongue over the tip again, looking up at Natsu as she slowly, deliberately, slid his entire length inside her mouth, managing to downplay her reaction as she took him past her gag reflex and into her throat. Grasping Natsu's cock firmly with one hand at the base, Mira sheathed her teeth as she started to move, changing pace and pressure as he responded to what made him moan and buck his hips into her.

Mira savored the taste and smell of him—his sweat, the faint saltiness of his arousal washing over her taste buds—and she hummed quietly in appreciation, sending exquisite vibrations down his cock. He was so hard but velvety soft at the same time, her tongue playing with his most sensitive areas as her lips squeezed and pulsed around his impressive length. Natsu started gasping and breathing heavily and it drove her on, wanting to take more, to pleasure him fully. A mix of saliva and precum pooled at her lips. It lubricated his solid cock as she took Natsu down her throat again and again, a little farther and easier each time.

Natsu wrenched her hand off his prick in a burst of dominance, forcing her head into his pelvis and thrusting his hips hard and fast. Mira was stunned by the turn of events but loved it, feeling him possess her mouth as Natsu ground into her. The only noises Mira could make were garbled moans as he fucked her, struggling for air, the squelch of his cock sliding in and out mixing with her attempts to gag on the brutal and relentless intrusion.

Natsu released guttural groans as he felt himself reaching the point of no return, slamming his organ into her and holding it there as he exploded, his spunk spurting down her throat and out of her gaping lips. His prick pulsed and twitched in her mouth, releasing load after load as she began to writhe against his strong grip, whimpering as she ran out of air. Natsu waited until the last possible moment before releasing her and she collapsed on her knees, eyes wide while she panted and sputtered.

"My, Natsu, you were… really rough there." Mirajaine tried to get up, but Natsu flipped her onto her stomach instead. Still panting, she looked back at the redhead towering over her.

"Where do you think you're going, Mira?"

"A... little break."

"Break? What are you, tired?" Natsu yanked her against his crotch. "Too bad." He began slipping back and forth between Mira's ass, groaning at the exquisite feeling of her soft cheeks massaging the sides of his organ like his own personal fleshlight. "You, Lisanna... I have good ears, remember?"

"W-what?"

"Things won't turn out the way you want them to, Mira." Natsu pressed his bulbous head against her puckered rim and she gasped. He grunted as he tried shoving his girth past Mira's ass, feeling it slowly give way. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as his rough groan echoed around the room when he buried the head of his girthy shaft inside her tight canal.

By now Mirajaine was about to fall off the precipice of a second climax. Her tongue hung, drooling, in acceptance of Natsu's brutality. He kept up a steady rhythm and pushed her orgasm even further. She mouth opening and closing every now and again as Natsu bottomed her out. She grimaced with the pain of his cock slipping in and out of her depths. Mirajaine clenched the blankets and rocked back into him.

She turned her head to look at Natsu and saw a male in his full glory, impaling her, preparing to sow his seed deep within her body. Unspeakable joy claimed his face as his cock continued driving into an ass that had never felt a man in it before. In the midst of her hysteria she was still able to notice some new sensations. The growing bubble of ecstasy building in her belly started to reach a tipping point, her climax fast approaching, her moaning ragged. Mirajaine squealed out loud as the orgasm swept all her thoughts away, and totally succumbed to the raw pleasure that his masculine tool gave her.

Feeling her orgasm, Natsu increased his pace once again until she thought he might split her apart with his frenzied rutting. Natsu was little more than a caveman now, savagely asserting his ownership of and power over a hapless female, subjugating her to his will. Then finally he roared, literally, and came inside her once again. Mira felt his seed spill into her for the second time that day, spurt after spurt filling her up.

Natsu sighed and pulled out. Mirajaine laid limp, come oozing out her orifice. He rolled the magus on her back and jerked the last drops of his seed on her breasts, marking her. Her nostrils flared at the scent. And before she passed out, Mirajaine could have sworn she heard her sister's voice.


	2. Innocent no longer

Lisanna gulped. Beneath him, she could do nothing but stare. Natsu peered down at her with the most intense gaze, like he was gearing up to battle a powerful enemy. She always thought he looked cool, dangerous, ready to fight tooth and nail in defense of his friends. Now, Lisanna could not think the same. Especially with her older sister sprawled beside her covered in sweat, possibly unaware she entered the room and become Natsu's new target.

His warm hands caressed her thighs. Lisanna opted for a light dress set for the smoldering day; she wore a beige short skirt and a pink tank top. That meant most of her smooth, pristine skin was presented for his viewing and touching pleasure. She didn't know the details of his sudden attitude change, perhaps Mira evoked some magic spell to unleash something deep inside him—she didn't know. But did she really care? His intense gaze was… so sexy… He looked hungry. Already were her panties dampened.

"What happened to Mira...?" Her voice faltered. There wasn't any use in pretending, no need to feign ignorance.

Natsu grabbed her hand, guided it to his newly hardened prick, then coiled her hand around him. Hot, smooth, he pulsed in her palm. "Is that really what you want from me?" Natsu's expression matched his intense gaze. "Suck my cock. It's what you've always wanted, right? To get this chance to 'use me'? I have good ears."

Her face went beet red. Lisanna didn't try and deny his claim. Often she and Mira chatted about Natsu, mostly her bringing him up and Mira adding to the conversation. But she did not think Mira would gun for him before she got the chance. By the look on her face, her big sister had the time of her life and Lisanna was ready to enjoy the same pleasure that betided her older sister. And without another second of pointless meditations, Lisanna knelt before him, and immediately went to work.

Lisanna swiped her tongue over his precum furnished head, her right hand stroking him while the left played with his balls. She hummed at the taste. Peculiar, the otherwise salty flavor spurred the take-over mage. Lisanna lapped his head, then licked the underside of her erect curvature. His masculine, musky scent sent a shudder down her spine.

She lathered his entire length in saliva, appreciative of its impressive size and a showing how much she loved it. Lisanna wanted to taste more of him, and her first lunge, the dragon slayer's cock fastened in the back of her throat and she gasped a little when it did. A little more, she motivated herself and, relaxing her throat, took his organ down her gullet with a second full dive.

Natsu's eyes stapled shut enveloped by her hot, willing orifice. She bobbed slow and steady, sounds of pleasure intermingled with annoyance from her torturous pace. Natsu bucked his hips sharply, a clear indicator for a tempo change. Lisanna made no such motion to change her pace and looked up at him. He glared at her, one her sister probably received. It served for a warning, and she only received the one. Natsu weaved his fingers into her hair and took command.

Her eye's stretched to the force of impact against his crotch. Natsu bit his lip and a growl poured out his mouth while he fucked her face, Lisanna's head practically bouncing back and forth. Saliva drizzled from her lips as she struggled to swallow everything. The lack of control she had held a unique perversion she minded none at all. The slippery noise of slurping and swallowing, and her huffs and puffs through her nostrils rocketed him closer to his orgasm. And she adjusted so quickly. Lisanna hollowed her mouth, circled her tongue around his tool, and tightened her mouth to form a seal that arched his head far back.

Natsu made somewhat frightening sounds in his euphoric haze. His thick tool speared down her gullet again and again, giving her all the precum she could want. It fizzled on her tongue, and the fact this little roughhousing was the tip of the iceberg caused her pussy to clench. She commanded a hand to attend to her aching sex, the ability to mult-task proving increasingly difficult the longer he thrust himself into her throat.

"I'm coming…!" Natsu trembled, his breathing itching between grunts as the pressure in his loins tightened. With one good thrust that fastened him down her gullet, a guttural groan poured from Natsu while he dispensed his load. Lisanna's eyes squeezed shut to focus and jism she could not swallow dribbled down her chin, the take-over magus made no attempt to remove herself from him. Not until he yanked her off the ground, ripped her tank top off, sat on the bed and placed her astride his lap.

Lisanna, still breathless, licked away the string of semen on her lip corner. "Did you like my mouth? I felt that good?"

"Just like Mira, today, you will be mine." Natsu tapped her skirt. In a flash did her skirt and panties disappear in a flicker of flames and his hands filled with her plump breasts. She ground against his erect member, impatient to feel him inside of her. To finally experience the cock which left her breathless, throat sore and begging for more, fill her. Natsu nipped at her nipple, then sucked her deep into his mouth. And if she did not cease her brazen grinding, he would come far too soon.

Natsu grabbed her waist and prevented her from any further motion. Lisanna smiled and fondled his chest. "Were you about to come again?"

"If it isn't inside you, there's no point." Natsu had marked Mira already, now Lisanna was next.

"Then..." The willing, ready, and waiting mate picked her rear up. She aligned his dick with her weeping cunt and sighed together with Natsu as she sheathed him. So wet and slick, he sunk in with ease. "So big…!" Lisanna moaned, the expanse frying her nerves. "I can't believe I can hold you..."

"He is quite big." Came the voice of Mira. Lisanna gasped and looked behind her where her big sister stood. "All your noise woke me up earlier than I thought. Now, I want in, too." A magic circle appeared and she retrieved a dildo from it. "Natsu, you don't mind, do you?"

"I don't."

Lisanna gulped knowing what Mirajaine planned. She asked anyway. "What are you going to do…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mirajaine pushed the base of the dildo into her sex. Like Lisanna anticipated, the preternatural phallus went limp until she brought the thing up with a few strokes. Today, she would get her money's worth. "I'm going to join in."

Natsu took the cue to lean back and spread her ass nice and wide for Mira. The demon taker-over mage evoked magic cuffs around his sister's wrists behind her back, then pressed her tip against her pucker. With one hard push, she penetrated her. The force of her slam caused Lisanna to jut forward a little closer to Natsu and cried out from the increased pressure inside her. She took a few deep breaths, the noise she made hard to distinguish from pleasure or pain. Perhaps both, as the mage undoubtedly swelled with a myriad of sensations brand new to her.

Lisanna went limp on Natsu. Their hard, smooth organs thrust deep into her, retrieving swiftly to ram in once more. Beneath, Natsu managed shallow, yet strong drives. Mounted behind, Mira opted for longer, still powerful strokes. She exited to the tip, then forced herself back in. The way her ass stretched and flexed around her, the magical sex tool well worth the money linked to her senses, made her eyes rolled.

Her passage churned more lubricant for Natsu's pumping member, the squelching noise of his cock slipping in and out of her reaching her ears. A tingling sensation surged through her entire body, her climax at hand and said knowledge prompting Natsu and Mira to put a little more pep in their step. The growing waves of bliss coursing through her soon became too much to handle, and her consciousness faded into a world of white reaching her apex. Absolute bliss. But she could still hear the duo grunting with effort as they thrusted into her.

Strokes somewhat in synch fell out of touch. Sensing her increased arousal spiraled the two into a nigh-uncontrollable rush. The walls of her pussy rippled as did her anal passageway. Natsu picked her head up to kiss her and his tongue invaded her already parted mouth, mirroring the intrusions. Lisanna returned the kiss best she could in her hysterical euphoria, the double penetration delivered by Mirajaine and Natsu more than the girl could handle. Sure she would feel this in the morning.

Mirajaine leaned over her and commanded her hands to grope her sister's chest. "You came so fast, Lisanna. Don't worry, we'll give you want you want now." She tweaked her nipples and Lisanna squealed. Natsu's rutting abruptly intensified to her tightened passageway, able to feel Mira's dick between the membrane that separated the two holes speed up.

Mirajaine was the first to give up her futile resistance against her climax. A profuse amount of ivory dispensed into her ass, news to Lisanna the sex toy held the same capabilites of a man's cock in every regard. But there was something about Natsu's all natural dick, the heat of his seed and feel of him hilt her as he growled with a delicious, masculine roar. Lisanna favored the real over the fake.

"Phew." Mira wiped the sweat off her brow. She slipped out and watched her dispensed seed seep out Lisanna's emboldened hole. Natsu slipped out himself, Lisanna marked and limp on his body despite now freed from her bonds. Well-fucked and exhausted, Mira knowledgable how beat she felt after Natsu had his way with her, Lisanna would be down for quite some time. Mumbling gibberish as she lamented how empty she felt without him, and how she planned to correct that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me and my friend's discord: https://discord.gg/gKdqTd


End file.
